Twisted Fate
by Cinamee
Summary: Everyone thinks Inuyasha has gone crazy. He is stuck in an insaine asylum. He finally escapes and meets Kagome, who helps hide him. Love soon follows, along with strange twists.
1. The escape and meeting

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, please don't cry.

The truth is painful, I know, but trust me we will get through this together.

**Twisted Fate**

**The Escape and Meeting:**

"LET ME GO! I'M NOT CRAZY!" Inuyasha screams as five doctors try their hardest to hold him down. Once they have him good and pinned a nurse injects him with something to calm him down. Once he is under control, they carry him back to his room. Inyasha slowly opens his eyes a while later to see that they had once again locked him in the cell he had grown to hate. Everyone thought he had lost his mind, but he knew he was completely sain.

He shared a cell with a real creep. The guys name was Marcus, but he claimed his name was Kouga, and that he was the leader of a wolf tribe. Raised by wolves or some nonsence. He also believes he is Inuyasha's best friend ever. Inuyasha really doesn't care either way. He hates him just the same.

_Please don't realize I'm awake. Please don't realize I'm awake._

"Inuyasha? Why are you always in trouble?" Kouga asks, rocking back and forth on his bed. Inuyasha sits up and looks at Kouga. "Look, I've told you more than once not to talk to me." Inuyasha grumbles. "And I've told you that I don't care. You're my best friend ever." Kouga responds. "The meaner you are to me, the more I know you really care." Kouga says with a smile that totaly read 'gay'. Inuyasha rolls his eyes and flops back down on his bed. He had to find a way to get out of this discusting loony bin. He didn't belong here, the longer he stayed the more crazy he felt he was becoming. So he starts to plan his escape the best he can with Kouga mumbling to himself.

_I could probably cause a riot among the real freaks. And while most everyone is distracted with that, I could sneak out. If anyone sees me I could take one of the nurses, guards, or Kouga hostage and threaten to kill them unless someone unlocks the door. Then I could just run for it and live as a fugitive or something. Anything is better than here._

Once it turned 8:00pm it was time to watch T.V. (With every other luncatic in the insaine asylum). Kouga sat next to Inuyasha as he usually would. Laughing and poking Inuyasha to look at the screen that he would be pointing at. Inuyasha ignores him and carefuly looks over the situation. Making sure no doctors or nurses were paying too much attention. He is sitting in the middle of the second row.

_If I don't invite Kouga to follow me, he will only start asking me where I'm going loud enough to give the whole thing away, then I'm screwed. Might as well, it's not worth risking it._

Inuyasha whispers to Kouga what to do. Kouga of course goes along with the 'game' as Inuyasha called it. They slowly stand up and start walking away from each other behind the front row. As they walk they tug on every retards hair that they pass causing all of them to start freaking out. As doctors and nurses run to the situation Kouga starts to laugh uncontrolably at what they just did. Inuyasha runs over and grabs the front desk ladies scissors he noticed she had laid out and ran towards the front gates guard. "Inuyasha! WAIT!" Kouga screams running after him.

The guard sees the rage in Inuyasha's eyes and goes for his weapon. Inuyasha kicks the weapon out of reach and grabs the guard putting the scissors to his throat. Kouga starts to laugh and goes around kicking guards. "Open the door." Inuyasha demands. "Okay..." The guard does as he is told. Inuyasha throws the guard to the ground and starts to haul ass outside and down the street. He knows they will be calling the cops to look for him any minute. So he runs to the nearest house. It was dark outside but he still had to think fast.

Inuyasha ripped off his shirt and dumped out the garbage sitting next to the house putting the shirt at the very bottom, then putting everything else back in. The pants would have to go next. But not yet. He climbs a nearby pipe to the upstairs room. The only one that has the light off, and luckily, an unlocked window. He climbs inside and shuts the window. He can see that it's a girl's room from the moonlight. Then the sound of someone opening the door to the room. Inuyasha quickly sneaks behind the door as it opens. A girl comes inside and turns on her light.

Out of fear of getting caught, Inuyasha grabs the girl from behind covering her mouth. She squeals in fear as he pushes the door shut with his side. "Shhhh, please! I'm not here to hurt you." He whispers in her ear. The girl turns around and faces him. Seeing the desperate look on his face, her expression changes from fear to concern. Inuyasha goes to the window peering out.

"What's going on? I mean who ar" The girl is inturrupted by Inuyasha. "Do you have any guy clothes I can have? And a hat? Do you have a hat?" "Umm I might be able to find you something... Can you tell me who you are and what you are doing in my room if I get them for you?" She asks with her hands on her hips. Inuyasha looks down to his feet and in a sad innocent way responds with "Yeah sure." He looks up at her with his golden yellow eyes, gaining more and more of her trust. Then another sound of someone coming towards her room.

Both of them get wide-eyed and she grabs Inuyasha and shoves him in the closet when someone knocks on the door. "Kagome? Sango is downstairs. She's here to see you." Kagome shuts the closet door. "Okay mom! Umm tell her I'll be right there, I am almost done changing." "Allright dear I'll let her know." Once Kagome is sure her mother is downstairs she runs to the closet and opends it. "I'll be right back with some clothes for you okay?" She says. "Okay Kagome." Inuyasha says to her with a smile. She couldn't help but smile back.

_What's wrong with me? Now he probably thinks I like him. I couldn't help my smiling, he's cute. Wait, I can't possibly like him! He stinken broke into my house and scared the shit out of me. I'm such a freak. He could be a kidnapper or something. No, he seems like he needs help. I guess I could sneak him some old clothes and a hat from my grandfather._

Kagome sneaks quietly out of her room and peeks downstairs. Her grandfather is watching T.V. Good. So she gets into her grandfather's dresser grabbing a loose fitting shirt and some jeans with a belt, and a hat, as the boy requested. She then sneaks back into her room, opening the closet, and throws the clothes on the boy and tells him that she will be right back. He nods and she heads downstairs.

"Kagome, do you care if we talk outside?" Sango asks. "Sure no problem." Kagome answers following her friend out back. "Is something wrong?" Kagome asks. "No I just wanted to come and see what you were up to. I'm bored as hell at home. Plus being outside gives me a place to smoke." Kagome grabs her friend and pulls her to a darker more hidden place of the backyard, so her mother wouldn't see. Sango lights her cigarette.

_Should I tell her? No, she'll think I'm insane because I'm thinking of asking him to stay with me. I think I'll just get rid of her for tonight. Even though I wanna tell her sooooooo bad. I should wait till I know more about the boy._

After a little while Sango does go home. Kagome kisses her mother and grandfather goodnight and races back upstairs locking the door behind her. She opends her closet to find the boy completely passed out on her shoes. He hadn't changed either. Kagome neals down to look upon him.

_Something bad must have happend to him. How could anyone just fall asleep in someone else's closet like that? He must finaly feel comfortable enough to sleep so soundly, I wonder what happened to him. Wow. He's very built. He can't be too much older than me. I'd guess he's about seventeen. Such pretty long silver hair. Oh and how cute. He has strange ears. _

She gazes at him for a minute and then leans down to try and wake him. Inuyasha opends his eyes when he feels her poking him in the arm thinking it was Kouga. Thank god it wasn't. "Oh sorry, I didn't realize I was so tired." He says standing up with the clothes still in his hands. He begins to put the shirt on and heads for the window looking out it again. "Umm... you could...you know... stay here if you would like too." He looks at her with a surprised look, and then a half-smile comes across his face. "Thanks."

Kagome goes and changed into her nightgown in the bathroom and returns to see the boy laying on the floor with a spare blanket he found in her closet. She locks her door, turns on her blue nightlight, turns off the room light, and gets under her covers. "Here." She says, handing him an extra pillow. "Thank you." He smiles. "What is your name?" She asks him. "Inuyasha." He says. "What are you running from?" She asks. "Well... it's kind of complicated. See, someone set me up so people would think I went crazy and did something that I didn't do. They want to keep me locked up for tests and junk, but their wasting their time because I'm not crazy."

Kagome kept quiet. She didn't think Inuyasha was crazy. Then Kagome hears a strange sound. Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr. "Was that your stomach?" Kagome asks giggling. "Yeah, it was." Inuyasha smiles. "Would you like me to make you something?" She asks. "Do you have any Ramen?" Inuyasha asks. "Of course I have Ramen!" She answers. So Kagome makes them both a late snack and brings it up to her room. She hands Inuyasha a bowl and sits down in front of him cross-legged. They both start to eat, exchanging smiles.

**Authors Note:** Okay first chapter done! Please review and tell me if it sucks. Or if you like it.


	2. Gained trust, soon to be lost

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. But he will do anything I say. :-)

**To The Readers:** I know I went out of character with Inuyasha, but I couldn't help it. He is always such an ass. So I made him more softer in this story. Under the circumstances, I don't think he should be rude in any case at all. So, sorry about the out of character-ness. Couldn't help it.

**Twisted Fate**

**Gained trust, soon to be lost:**

She hands Inuyasha a bowl and sits down in front of him cross-legged. They both start to eat, exchanging smiles. "So, how old are you?" Kagome asks. "Older than you." Inuyasha says teasing with a smile. "Oh come on, tell me." Kagome insists. "I'm eighteen... almost." He replies. "I knew it!" She says taking another bite of her Ramen noodles. "So what are you like fourteen?" Inyasha asks. "I'm fifteen." Kagome answers. "Eh, I was close." He says eating some more.

Kagome slurps down her last bit of Ramen, sets her bowl on her nightstand next to Inuyasha's empty bowl, and hops into bed. Kagome turns her back to Inuyasha facing her wall. "Goodnight boy." She says. "Yeah." He replies. As Kagome starts to doze off she feels Inuyasha lifting her covers and sliding into her bed. Inuyasha feels her tense up. "It's cold on the ground. I won't do anything to you I swear." He whispers to her.

Keeping his hands to himself he lays on his back and closes his eyes. After a little bit Kagome realizes he was being honest. Not to mention he _was_ cold. So once she relaxes enough she turns her body around to face him. He peeks at her and smiles but closes his eyes again. She admires his features and watches his breathing.

_He smells really nice. I want to touch him, but I'm afraid. What if I touch him and then he takes it as an invitation or something? I'm definately not ready for anything that he might be thinking of. It would be nice to maybe kiss him or something. Hmmm._

Inuyasha doesn't move. He is going to stay by his word and not touch her. So Kagome pulls up enough courage and risk and places her hand on Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha's eyes open. He looks at her hand on him and then over to her. She blushes a bit but smiles. Inuyasha lifts his right arm to invite her to hold him. She accepts and they cuddle up to each other. Kagome has a few butterflies in her stomach. It feels so nice to hold someone so close to you and not feel obligated to do something.

Kagome's few butterflies turn into what feels like millions as she feels Inuyasha turn to face her putting his left hand on her side. Her face was now leaning on his neck/chest area as they held each other closer. Kagome feels safe in his arms even though she never has been in anyone's arms really, it's a more safe feeling than anything else she has experienced. They both fall asleep listening to each other breathing slowly.

The next day is a saturday. Kagome didn't have school today. Kagome opends her eyes to see that she is still in the arms of a boy. _A boy!_ She sits up startled and then whips her head hearing a knock on her door. Inuyasha starts to grumble. Kagome puts her hand over his mouth waking him up. She puts a finger over her lips telling him to 'Shhh'. He nods. "Yeah?" Kagome asks. "Are you awake dear? Breakfast is ready if you would like to join us." Kagome's mother asks. "Oh yeah mom, I'll be down in a few minutes." She answers. "Okay." Her mother answers, walking away.

Kagome gets out of bed in a frenzy. "Kagome, I can go if you think you're gonna get in trouble." Inuyasha whispers as she is picking out clothes. "No, stay here. You don't have anywhere to go, do you?" She asks him. He looks down while saying, "Well no... I'm hiding out." "Well you can hide out here with me." She says dropping the clothes, looking up at him with a smile as if to say 'It will be fun.' "Okay." He answers. She hands him a remote to her T.V. and tells him to make sure to lock the door whenever she leaves. He does as he is told and Kagome heads downstairs.

Kagome eats her breakfast with her family. She makes sure to get seconds. As she heads upstairs with the extra plate no one says anything although they were thinking enough to themselves. Kagome softly knocks on her door to let Inuyasha know that it is her. He opens it and sees the plate of food she has in her hands and smiles. "For me?" He whispers with a hand on his chest. Kagome gives him a 'Duh' look, rolls her eyes, and pushes him inside shutting the door behind her and locking it.

Inuyasha had left the T.V. on the news and once he sat down to eat his breakfast his picture popped on the screen. "Oh geez, here lemme change this." He says going for the remote he had left on the nightstand. Kagome grabs it before he reaches it. "No, I wanna see how dangerous you are." She said making Inuyasha feel a little worried at what they might say about him.

The broadcast starts it's report on the missing crazy Inuyasha. "This man broke out of the security of the insane asylum recently and is now on the run. Police suggest extreme caution if you see him. His name is Inuyasha he is wanted for testing and police questioning for murder."

Kagome gets a concerned look on her face and runs for her door. "Wait Kagome!" Inuyasha yells quickly setting his plate on the bed and chasing her to the door. She gets the door open only to have him slam it standing right behind her. She turns around to be face to face with him. "I told you before I didn't do it. I'm not crazy. Haven't I proved that to you yet?" He asks with a convincing look on his face. Kagome nods just as her doorbell rings. Inuyasha sighs knowing it will be for her.

She assures him that she believes him. Even though he didn't really believe her much. And then they hear Kagome's mother call from downstairs. "Kagome! Sesshoumaru is here to see you!" "What did she just say?" Inuyasha asks. "What's the matter Inuyasha?" She asks. "Sesshoumaru is my older brother, he's part of why everyone is after me. Get rid of him." He demands with a scary fire in his eyes. Kagome nods and exits the room.

She runs downstairs to see Sesshoumaru standing at the front door. "Hi Sesshoumaru." She says. She had only known Sesshoumaru for a couple days. Sango and Kagome had went to a dance club for the ages of sixteen to twenty-one only. They believed Kagome was older and Kagome thought they probably believed Sesshoumaru was younger than he really was. They all met at the club and got along and he asked them for their numbers. So they gave them to him since he seemed harmless. He had called them both a few times and had been wanting to hang out with both of them, but how he found out where she lived she didn't know. "Hi Kagome, me, Sango, and a friend of mine are here. Sango begged me to come, apparently we're going out for a Saturday night." He says. Kagome looks over to see Sango totaly flirting with a dark haired boy with a small pony-tail in the back.

"Yeah I can't go out tonight Sesshoumaru, I'm not feeling very well." She says. "That's no problem, maybe next time then." He says in a strangly calm tone. Kagome shuts the door and runs back upstairs to find the window open and no Inuyasha.

_Well fine if he is just going to leave like then that maybe I should go out and have a good time with them. Humph._

She runs back downstairs and yells at them to wait for her. She tells her mom what she's doing and grabs her coat. "I thought you were sick." Sesshoumaru says. "I'm suddenly feeling better." Kagome responds. Unaware that Inuyasha was watching from way up a nearby tree. He planned to follow them. He knew his brother was up to no good. So Inuyasha has changed into the disguise Kagome let him borrow. And he had also taken the car keys to her mother's car. He starts to follow them.

**Authors Note:** Okay, I'm glad you guys liked the first chapter! Even just one review is enough to keep my fingers typing LOL. So let me know what you think of this one k? Hope to hear from you guys soon:-)


	3. The Wreck and New Suprise

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. He is just my boyfriend! I'm not possesive like some girls:-)

**To The Readers:** Sorry it took a little while to update. I was caught up in a fic I found. It's by an extremely talented writer by the name of Cataluna. I strongly recommend her fics, I just got caught up in "Between Darkness and Light" Yes. It's about Inuyasha. Yes. You should check it out. No. You should'nt forget about lil' ole me:-P

**Twisted Fate**

**The Wreck and new Suprise:**

So Inuyasha has changed into the disguise Kagome let him borrow. He has on the shirt and jeans she gave to him. Along with a plain dark blue hat that he has tucked as much of his hair into as he could. And to top it all off, he found a pair of sunglasses on Kagome's Mother's dashboard to extra disguise himself. Inuyasha is careful following them. Keeping an unoticable distance behind them. But not falling too far behind.

_"Who is that?"_ Kagome whispers to Sango pointing at the dark haired boy. Sango's eyes get wide with excitement. _"Oh, his name is Miroku, I think he is so hot."_ Sango whispers back to him. After a little while of driving the 'Miroku' boy started passing around a bottle of peach snapps around the car. When it reaches Kagome she shyly passes it over to Sango. Sesshoumaru peeks at her in his review mirror. "What's the matter Kagome? Not much of a drinker?" She shakes her head with a small smile. "Awww, come on Kagome, you and me did it a few times. What's the difference if there are a couple guys around?" Sango asks right after she had gulped down a few drinks. "It's really good." Miroku protested looking back at her while smiling.

The peer pressure was getting to be too much so she snatched the bottle from Sango and started gulping. It suprisingly tastes like liquid candy or something.

_Where in the hell are they going? And the car is starting to swerve. God that son of a bitch better stop smokin' crack and start keeping his damn eyes on the road... he has Kagome in the car! _

_Jesus, where are they going? Somewhere to have sex or something? This is way far away from any town. We're heading out to absolutely nowherHoly shit! He almost hit the railing! I have to put a stop to this right now._

Inuyasha passes the car that they are in peeking inside to see his brother drinking from a bottle which confirmed his suspicions of him being intoxicated. Once he passes them he slows down the car knowing Sesshoumaru was too wasted to notice and he hit him in the back. Inuyasha waits to see if Sesshoumaru will get out or not.

A few more gulps and Kagome was starting to feel silly and more laid back in the situation she was in. Completely oblivious that they weren't headed to any club, movie, or dining place. She is so concentrated on laughing with Sango at Miroku being an idiot that it completely caught her off guard making her choke on her breath and the seatbelt clenched tightly against her throat when the two cars hit. "What the fuck was that?" Sango pretty much yelled.

A short moment of silence is broken by Miroku "Dude, get out and check the damage!" He said shoving Sesshoumaru to get out. "I'm gonna do more than check the damage." Sesshoumaru says making Kagome start to tremble with fear. He neals down and opends the glove compartment in front of Miroku grabbing a gun. Miroku's eyes get wide. Sango is put into a shock type of mode not able to move or speak. Kagome gets out of the car following Sesshoumaru. "Kagome get back in the car." He demanded in a scary tone. She doesn't obey him, but doesn't disobey him. She just freezes in her steps.

Inuyasha is still sitting quietly watching through his review mirror to see what Sesshoumaru will try next. He watches as Kagome gets out of the car stumbling after his brother. He hears Sesshoumaru tell Kagome to get back in the car as he walks toward the car he is in noticing the gun in his hand, by reflection from the street lights. Inuyasha thinks fast as to what he can use to block a gun shot before he gets too close. The only thing that pops into his mind is what he does next.

Kagome watches from where she stands trying to understand wether what is happening is a dream or not. Inuyasha waits until Sesshoumaru is right up to his window and then opens his door as hard as he can knocking his brother to the ground. It instantly starts to pour down rain at that moment.

Inuyasha gets out of the car as Sesshoumaru drunkenly picks himself up off the ground and they start to wrestle for the gun. Sesshoumaru still not realizing he is fighting with his own brother shoves Inuyasha into the side of Kagome's mother's car. Inuyasha is a strong man considering all he did in the mental institute was work out to keep himself sane, but he is no match for his brother.

Sesshoumaru bends the gun down to Inuyasha's shoulder which neither of them realize is covering the gas tank. Before Sesshoumaru decides to pull the trigger he elbows Inuyasha's face with his other arm knocking his sunglasses to the ground and his hat goes flying through the rain. "Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru says with a drunken smile. Right before he pulls the trigger, Inuyasha moves and rolls out of the way but the gun had gone off regardless. A huge explosion is caused by the gunshot throwing both men into a nearby feild. The blast caused Kagome to fall backwards. Sango gets out of her side of the car in a panic frantically running to Kagome.

They were lucky that it was pouring down rain making the blast less damaging. Miroku calls 911 on his cell phone. Debree is everywhere. Sesshoumaru's left arm is completely thrown from his body and he is also unconcious. Inuyasha got the wind knocked out of him and a few cuts, burns, and bruises but the rain made the burns not so harsh. He looks around him to process exactly what just happened. He sits up and rubs his head when out of the corner of his eye he spots ambulence lights coming towards the accident.

Freaking out that he may be caught, Inuyasha jumps onto his feet and runs into the night. Kagome is checked over and she is fine to go home. Sango says they will need a ride to her home because it would be find for Kagome to stay with her. So an officer drove the two girls home after being questioned. Miroku was also taken home and Sesshoumaru was taken to the hospitol.

Inuyasha runs and hides in someone's backyard behind a bush. Collecting his thoughts and catching his breath he overlooks his injuries. Thankfully nothing is broken. Still being cold and wet Inuyasha starts to look over the house he is near. The only one for ten miles. They had been brought way out into the boonies. He is nowhere near Kagome's home. Knowing somone will probably recognize him from T.V., Inuyasha still decides to risk it in order to get warm. He goes to the darkest window he can see and it is locked.

_Dammit. What time is it anyways? It's pouring out, I have to get in here someho_

His thoughts were inturrupted by a small child peeking at him through the dark locked window. Inuyasha went into slight shock and just stared back expecting her to scream. She never does. She just stares at him with a blank look. She looks to be in her pajamas, pants and a matching t-shirt with stars on them, like she had been put to bed for the night. She looks at Inuyasha for a minute more as if to be peering inside of him looking to see if his intentions were acceptable. She then reaches and unlocks her window, opening it, and moving as if to invite him inside her room.

Inuyasha was a little skeptical at first but decided it was better than being outside frozen. He climbs inside and he shuts the window behind him. The girl runs over and turns on a fireplace by a button and throws a throw pillow next to it as if he was a puppy she just found. He doesn't say anything and sits down on the pillow.

_She is kinda creepin me out. Why doesn't she talk? Maybe she's waiting for me to say something._

"Umm what's your name little girl?" Inuyasha asks her. "I'm not a little girl! My name is Shippo!" Inuyasha jumps back a little shocked. "Oh sorry." He says lowering his head slightly blushing from the confusion. "Why were you out in the rain?" Shippo asks him, sitting down cross-legged in front of him. "And why are you all beat up? Did you get into a fight?" The boy continues asking. "Why so many questions?" Inuyasha stalls, thinking up a clever lie to fool the child. "II ran away from home...and slipped." He lies.

"Oh, well I'm sure my dad won't mind if you need somewhere to stay until morning. Let me go get him." Shippo says getting up. "Wait." Inuyasha says grabbing the little boy's hand. "Does your dad watch the news?" Shippo looks at him confused. "We don't own a television set. My dad says there's nothing worth watching when we have time to be spending with each other." He answers. Inuyasha quietly sighs of relief to himself and lets go of Shippo. "Oh, okay well go ahead." He says. Shippo's father agreed to let Inuyasha stay for the night, being the nice person he was. Allowing him a shower, change of clothes, some leftover dinner, and a place to rest on the couch.

_Man I'm extremely lucky._

The next morning Inuyasha wakes up to Shippo pulling on his ear. Inuyasha wakes up grunting. "Breakfast is ready if you want some!" Shippo says excited they have a guest. Inuyasha sits at the table and they begin to eat.

"You know, not long ago we had another visitor come and stay a night with us didn't we Shippo?" Shippo's father asks. Shippo nodds with a mouth full of cereal. "He was a strange one." His father continues. "What did he say his name was Shippo?" "I think he said something like Kouda or something, said he said he was raised by wolves." Shippo says. "Kouga?" Inuyasha interrupts. "Yeah that's what it was. He told some good bedtime stories... came straight from his head too." Shippo says. "I thought he was a weird one. You know him?" Shippo's father asks.

**Authors Note:** Sorry again for not updating sooner. I'll keep up the best I can, Keep those reviews coming! Good or bad, I like em all:-D


	4. The Ugly Face of Truth

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. But you never know what the future might hold...J/K

**To The Readers:** Sorry this chapter took so long. By the time I figured out exactly how I wanted the storyline to go I contemplated re-writing the whole thing. But I decided I could make it work with what I had already, so please review.

**Twisted Fate**

**The Ugly Face Of Truth:**

"Kouga?" Inuyasha interrupts.

"Yeah that's what it was. He told some good bedtime stories... came straight from his head too." Shippo says. "I thought he was a weird one. You know him?" Shippo's father asks. Inuyasha stands up so fast he causes everything on the table to shake. Startled, Shippo asks. "What? Are you guys like bitter enemies or something?" Shippo's father just looks to Inuyasha for an explanation. Inuyasha doesn't answer he remains silent.

Gathering his thoughts Inuyasha blurts out "I have to go, thank you so much for everything. You're very kind." He says and in his new clothes, he heads out back towards Kagome's house.

_I saw it in her eyes, how she doesn't trust me anymore. For all I know she's already called the cops telling them where to look for me. I need to shut her up somehow... and fast._

Sango is frantically searching her dressers for some kind of headache medicine for Kagome. Unlike Sango, Kagome isn't too much of a party person. "Oohh my head!" Kagome whines. "I know just hang on a second." Sango says giggling about her friend's hangover.

Suddenly the door pops open. "Hey Saaango!""Kohaku!" Sango screams slamming the door in his face. "Ouch seriously.. the **_noise_**!" Kagome screams holding her head and falling backwards on Sango's bed. "We're not dressed." She tells him through the door. "Okay... _I'm sorry Sango is unable to speak without her clothes on, you'll have to call back_" Kohaku says faintly. Flinging her door open she screams "Wait! Who is that?" "I knew it! You're such a liar Sango!" Kohaku says holding the phone away from Sango's grasp while laughing. "Shut up you butt-munch!" Sango says grabbing the phone from him and closing the door behind her.

"Hello?..." Kagome waits to see who it is. Sango starts to laugh hysterically and answers "Oh my god, YES we **_are too_** wearing clothes! What?" She softens her voice. "Oh, sorry...so what did you call for?...Oh jeez you too?..." She puts her hand over the speaker of the phone and whispers to Kagome: _"Miroku's head is pounding too!"_ Kagome smiles and listens to Sango. "You guys are such pansies! I feel just fine...Okay well I'll tell you what, when I find it I'll be sure to save some for you, you big wuss...uh huh, okay I will... OK bye" She beeps the phone off.

"He needs something for his head too." Sango says with a half smile and tosses the phone next to Kagome on her bed. Then turns to keep looking for the meds. "So what's going on with you two? Are you guys turning into a thing?" Sango's face turns red and she turns to look at Kagome with a huge smile. "I don't know." She says dramatically. "Well just be sure to invite me to the wedding." Kagome answers waiting for something to come flying at her any second. "Shut up." Sango says throwing a bottle of asprin to her.

After a while of walking Inuyasha spots a deserted bike near an old dirty shack along the backroad. It doesn't look like anyone is inside or anywhere around so he takes the bike. Even though he isn't sure where he is going he knows Kagome's house is in the next town.

_If I see the house again I'll know._

He begins to see a town coming up and hides his face under the hood that is on his sweatshirt he was given. He immediatly knows where he is once he sees the loony bin, and heads straight towards Kagome's house. Once he is there he hides the beat up bike in the bushes and climbs up to her room. The window is unlocked and he climbs inside and waits for her, taking a nap in her closet until nightfall.

Kagome, Miroku, and Sango all decided to go and see a summer movie. When it's over, Sango suggests they go out to dinner. "No I'd rather just go home, you don't care if I skip it do you Sango?" Kagome asks. "I don't care, but this isn't a date." Sango says eyeballing Miroku. He smirks and agrees to take Kagome home.

Feeling better, Kagome heads inside and takes off her coat. She doesn't bother to have any real conversations with anyone and says she just needs some time to herself and heads upstairs. She goes inside her room and hugs her pillow which still slightly smells of Inuyasha. Kagome gets up and gazes out her window.

Suddenly, all the lights go out. Startled, Kagome stumbles to find a candle. She knocks over some things in her room waking up Inuyasha. Seeing everything is dark except for the moonlight he feels for the closet door and opens it slightly. Sensing something isn't right Inuyasha grabs the back of Kagome's shirt pulling her into the closet and covers her mouth. Caught off guard Kagome starts shreiking again. _"It's okay, it's okay shhhhh it's me! It's me, Shhh" _He whispers in her ear. _"Listen..."_ She calms at the sound of his voice and turns around and punches him lightly _"Would you stop doing that!" _Kagome whispers loudly at him.

_"Inuyasha!..."_ A strong man's voice is heard from the base of Kagome's stairs. "We gotta get out of here." Inuyasha says taking Kagome's hand and practically dragging her from the closet. "Why? What's happen" Kagome's window suddenly shatters making both of them instinctivly duck. Inuyasha shoves Kagome back into the closet and grabs a baseball bat that was under her bed. He stands protectivly in front of the closet waiting.

Kagome hears her door open and begins to shake in fear. "Inuyasha... We meet again." The man with long dark hair and red eyes looks down at the bat Inuyasha holds. With a smirk he shakes his head. "You should know by now that won't work." The bat flys out of Inuyasha's hands and out the window. Inuyasha stands firm. The man walks up to him and picks him up by his throat lifting him off the ground. In a deep, threatening, demonic voice the man tells him. "I told you to leave her out of this, now everything is" The man releases Inuyasha's throat and looks upon Inuyasha's expression. "You didn't know it was her." The man starts chuckling to himself and steps back.

"That's interesting, and so very amusing... Sleep, both of you." With a soft motion from his fingers both Inuyasha and Kagome black out right where they are.

**Flashback:**

"...and one day, Satan himself shall possess a man in order to distroy what's left of them." Inuyasha could remember the exact day he learned of it. He was only a young boy, but old enough to take in so much information. His mother was the one to teach him about his inherritance. One half of him is human while the other was made from an offspring of Satan himself. Like him, there are half breeds, of humans and demons, and humans and angels here on earth. Though most people on earth are full humans, there are a handfull of half-demons and half-angels.

The script Satan passed down to his people fortold his return to kill all the remaining half-angels from the earth, by possesion of a man. And to spread his demon-like humans across the worldsomewhat like 'checkmate' towards God. Inuyasha hated his fate, learning of it was not an honor like most half-demons take it. He took it as a curse from birth. His mother was a sweet gentle woman. It surprised Inuyasha greatly that someone with such goodness within their heart could be seduced by something so evil. Inuyasha never questioned it. He knew better.

"Mom, why doesn't it say exactly **when** he is going to come?" Inuyasha asked his mother. "It's a secret even from his followers. Hopefully it will not happen within our life-time." But she was wrong. It happend soon after Inuyasha's seventeen'th birthday. Satan possessed a man without anyone aware of it and the man showed up on his doorstep and slashed his mother as an introduction. He wanted to fuel the fire he had passed down to his son. Even if it meant towards himself. That was the one and only time Inuyasha lashed out with demonic power he hadn't even known he possesed. He swore to never use that side of him again, since he could tell it was what Satan wanted.

**End Of Flashback:**

Inuyasha opens his eyes to see a dungeon-like place. Cages and cages of people lined up in their own cells. He gets up and rubs his head. "Inuyasha, you're awake." A familiar sweet voice says in the cage next to his. "Kagome!" Inuyasha goes over to her cell and takes her hands in his. "Don't worry I'll get you out of here." "Inuyasha I'm so afraid, what's going to happen?" She says. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." He responds lowering his head.

She takes her hand and puts it on his face looking deeply into his eyes. "From what I've seen, I would believe anything you say." He had to shake out of the trance she put him in with her gaze.

_He's right, why hadn't I noticed before? _

_She is the one. _

_The legendary daughter of the Goddess herself, Kikyo._

_The only one able to save the angels, and it seems as though she doesn't even know it herself._

**Authors Note:** Okay so let me know if this story has gotten worse or better. I will answer any questions you have if you have any. Please review!


	5. PreCeramony Discoveries and Battle

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. But I could have Miroku right? heh heh

**To The Readers:** Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! I only continue to write my stories if I get them, it lets me know your still interested and are actualy reading. So thank you very much. (Arigato) I hope you didn't have to wait too long for this one. I will try my best to keep up on this.

**Twisted Fate**

**Pre-Ceramony Discoveries and Battle:**

_He's right, why hadn't I noticed before? _

_She is the one. _

_The legendary daughter of the Goddess herself, Kikyo._

_The only one able to save the angels, and it seems as though she doesn't even know it herself._

"Kagome? Do you know... wether you were adopted or not?" Inuyasha asks her. "Adopted? I don't think so, why?" She responds. _"Hey...Inuyasha! Hey over here!"_ Someone whispers from a nearby barred window. Inuyasha looks over to see Kouga waving at him and whispering loudly. _"Kouga! You gotta get us out of here!"_ Inuyasha whispers fumbling to the other side of his cage. _"Listen to me very carefuly Kouga... You have to find the key to this dungeo" _Inuyasha stops talking to the sound of the dungeon door opening. Kouga ducks and listens from the outside.

A woman walks inside, she is very slender with half her face covered with a hand held fan. Her eyes are red and her hair is dark and pulled into a bun with feathers in it. "Naraku has summoned me to confirm the existance of the Goddess's daughter." She says. "Kagura... So he wants to be called Naraku then?" Inuyasha growls. "It was the name of the man whose body was chosen." She explains. "How are you going to prove the girls existance?" Inuyasha demands. "Simple." Kagura says with a smile.

She walks over to a nearby cage and opens the door. She picks up a small boy by his shirt that Inuyasha doesn't recognize. "Souta!" Kagome screams grabbing the bars of her cage. Kagura ignores her and pulls out a blade from her pocket. She pulls it back and swings it towards the boy's throat when it suddenly turns into a feather. She drops the boy and looks to Kagome. "Excellent, we have her." She says walking out of Souta's cage and locking it before leaving.

Souta picks up the feather and both him and Inuyasha look slowly toward Kagome. She is staring at her hands in disbelief. "Kago" "How did I do that?" She interrupts Inuyasha with a look on her face as if she's unsure wether to be happy or upset. "How did I do that Inuyasha?" She asks again, looking right in his face. "You are the daughter of Kikyo." He says. "The ledgendary Kikyo? I thought that was all just a stupid myth! How did I not know?" She says. "I don't know, but what you just did was angel magic, I'm sure of it. What I don't understand is, if I couldn't sense it, and you didn't even know what you are, how did Naraku know where to find you?" Inuyasha ponders rubbing his chin.

_"uuuuh"_ A voice comes from the cage furthest from everyone. They look over to see Sango rubbing her head and looking around. "What is this?" She asks. "Sango? Are you alright?" Kagome asks. "Wait a minute. Kagome? Do you know everyone that's in here?" Inuyasha asks. Kagome looks around "I can't tell, most of them are still asleep." She responds looking around. "So far, yes."

"Kouga!... Kouga!" Inuyasha looks over to Kagome and shrugs. "That idiot must have left or something." Kagome shrugs back. "Kagome? Who is that?" Sango asks... looking at Inuyasha. Kagome introduces the two and explains how she met Inuyasha. "What's going on Kagome!" Sango asks in a fearful voice. "I'm honestly not sure. Don't worry though, whatever is going on I think I can stop it." Kagome answers. "Kagome, your magic will never harm them. Angels only have protection and defensive magic. It's useless." Inuyasha says, sounding dissapointed to bring her the bad news.

"Oh shut up Inuyasha!" She says, throwing her hand to the side. The anger within her causes the hay in her cage to egnite. "Oh my god!" She screams huddling her body away from the flames. Inuyasha jumps back at the surprise. "Kagome! Put it out!" He screams. She lifts her hands and summons water to fall onto the flames putting them out. Inuyasha holds his chest, his eyes wide. His face looks as if he was going to have a heart attack. "Oops." Kagome says.

"What just happened?" Sango asks. Inuyasha catches his breath. "I don't believe this." He says. "What?" Kagome begs grabbing the bars that separate her and Inuyasha. Her eyes full of worry. "It's just impossible, it can't be real." He continues, mainly to himself. "INUYASHA! What can't be real?" Kagome screams. "What you just did was both demon magic and angel magic. I've never seen anything like that before in my life." He says, his face just as surprised as Kagome's.

_Does that mean I'm half angel and demon? How can that be real?_ Kagome thinks to herself.

The door opens and Sesshoumaru walks inside. "What the hell are you doing here?" Inuyasha barks. Sesshoumaru ignores his brother and walks over to Kagome's cage. "Our Lord wishes to see you." He says opening her cage. Kagome backs up getting afraid. Sesshoumaru grabs her by her hair and uses mastered demon magic to tie her hands behind her back. "This will keep your powers under control for the ceramony." He says. He then snaps a golden necklace around her neck. "No! Kagome!" Inuyasha runs over to the cage trying to claw at his brother through the bars.

"Enough!" Sesshoumaru screams throwing him back with a sweep of his hand causing him to hit the other side of his cage with a loud bang. Inuyasha lets out a groan of pain and then growls.

_I can't use my demon magic on him. Since I swore never to use it again, I'll have hardly any control over it. And I can't risk hitting Kagome. Damn him, what am I gonna do?_

Sesshoumaru is correct. The golden necklace keeps Kagome from being able to use any magic of any kind. Sesshoumaru looks in Inuyasha's direction. "You will attened the ceramony as well as everyone else in this room." Inuyasha glances at Sango and then glares back at Sesshoumaru. He bites back the erge to scream as Sesshoumaru drags Kagome out of the dungeon until he hears Kagome's voice, "Inuyasha!" "Kagome! Don't worry I'll find a way to help you I promise." Inuyasha yells to her. Sesshoumaru ignores them and closes the dungeon door behind them.

Inuyasha begins to try to pry the bars apart focusing his demon magic to try and maybe melt them. "Inuyasha, stop it." Sango says. "Will you shut up! Kagome is in trouble, I'm not just gonna sit here and let them do god knows what to her." He snaps. To his suprise, he did manage to have enough control over his powers and they did exactly what he wanted them too. The bars melt slightly enough to allow him to bend them apart enough for an exit.

Sango stands up and looks at him. As Inuyasha walks over to help her out Kagura comes inside and sees him out of his cage. Inuyasha doesn't see her in time and Kagura lifts him up into the air with her demon powers and with her other hand shoots a beam of light towards his body.

_Miss him, please._ Sango thinks to herself which causes the bolt of light to go completly off course. Kagura takes her attention off Inuyasha and he falls to the ground. She snaps her head towards the half-angel. "Fool." She says as she throws a golden necklace through the bars of her cell around her neck. It snaps on and Inuyasha jumps onto Kagura and they fall backwards.

Holding her down the best he can he manages to grab another golden necklace from the small collection she has hooked to her side. As he tries to put it on her she kicks into his chest doing a backflip and landing on her feet. "You shall regret turning your back on your father, Inuyasha. It is pointless to try to save them, they were doomed from the start." She says. "If Naraku hadn't wished for your participation, I would have killed you by now. You are no match for me. You were a fool to never have mastered your craft."

"Can it you ugly wench!" Inuyasha yells running up to her, his claws drawn. She raises her hand summoning a barrier as he comes down to strike her. Inuyasha is knocked down by an unseen force. Kagura raises an eyebrow at him.

_Stupid bitch. She knows more demon magic than I thought. She's right, I don't even know a fraction of my powers. Doesn't mean I can't still try._

Inuyasha jumps onto his feet ready to finish this battle determined to kill her. They stare at each other as Kagura gets a wicked idea. "I will not kill you, but I warn you if your persistance does not end you will be attending the ceramony a little more haggard than Naraku hoped." "Would you shut your ugly face?" Inuyasha yells lunging towards her for another shot to attack her. He misses and when he looks up at her he sees his mother's face in replace of Kagura's.

**Authors Note:** I know this one is more of a shorter chapters but I promise the next one will be longer. Just be patient I have a problem with re-writing my paragraphs so they make more sence. Otherwise I would be updating sooner than I do. Okay so, just remember, I only continue typing if you ask me too! LOL...


	6. Author's Note

**To All My Readers: **

Hey everybody I was just writing this to let you all know that I have the worse writers block I've ever had on a story, I honestly have no clue what Naraku wants with these people. So, maybe you guys can give me some ideas or something, all I know is I have NO IDEA what I should do about this story. I've never had writers block this bad before in my life! Someone help! Anyways, thanks for reading it even though it has no ending so far, byebye for now!

**-Cinamee-**


End file.
